elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aetherial Crown/Archive 1
Lover Stone stacks with a Guardian Stone - Confirmed I can confirm skill improving stones stack - A Guardian Stone plus the Lover Stone will grant a 35% increase. I tried some smithing starting at level 20 and counted how many iron daggers it took to increase one level with different combinations of stones. These are my findings: #No stone - 10 Iron Daggers to level up from 20 to 21. #The Lover Stone only (+15% all skills) - 9 Iron Daggers to level up from 20 to 21. #The Lover Stone(+15% all skills) and Warrior Stone (+20% Smithing) - 7 Iron Daggers to level up from 20 to 21. Jimeee (talk) 20:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) 22:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Myleek Passive or not? Are the 2 standing stone effects passive, or must the circlet be equipped for it to remain? (i'm assuming the latter...) : You have to keep the circlet equipped for both Standing Stone effects. Taking the circlet off gets rids of the previous Standing Stone effect, but it doesn't erase the effect from the circlet. You can just put it back on to get the effect back.. 02:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Glitch: More than two stones Does anyone know if there are particular stones which cause this glitch, or perhaps a particular way that it's triggered? The page states that it's occurred with The Mage, Lover and Steed stones and it's occurred for me with The Warrior, Thief and Lover stones. Just curious as to how this happens. User:is Lazy On my third playthrough, a bit bored, I acquired all of the stones except for the undesirable Apprentice Stone. You need to do it before you do anything in the main quest (with the exception of the unavoidable first quest). I encountered zero issues and as a cherry on the cake grabbed the Aetherial Shield after making 11 stones permanent and 1 active (as stated before, I avoided the Apprentice Stone even with my Breton).Abordoli (talk) 17:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Not Working with Steed + Warrior Tried to get the warrior stone while I already had the steed stone while wearing the crown, and the steed stone's effect was simply removed. Anyone else have issues like this? DrSaLvadoRz (talk) 16:17, July 4, 2012 : I managed to stack The Lady, The Stead and The Lord together. All function correctly as they should so yes you can stack multiple Standing Stones. Cant forge crown I can't forge the aetherial crown, two saphires not showing up in the forge. 19:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) You have to finish all quest related to Flawless Sapphires, including Stolen Flawless Sapphire 13:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC)qq Crown stops working I've encountered a bug on the 360 where it's effects simply stop working. Saving/loading did not fix, and selecting numerous different stones while wearing the crown did not work, nor did selecting the stones without the crown worn, then equipping it. Not sure if I'm the only one, so need someone else to confirm before it should be added to the bugs section. Thelonechosenwanderingvaultcourier (talk) 02:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Bug on Main Page Revision Suggestion I saw this in the Bug section: "The Crown may not retain the standing stone effect you had active before you equipped it. You have to visit both standing stones to gain an extra effect after equipping the Crown." I too believed this to be the case thus I never took the crown off in my second reboot-playthrough until a friend told me that it is safe to remove the crown to equip Volsung, for example. I tried it keeping my fingers crossed and the crown did indeed keep The Lover Stone stored upon it. It was by removing it for Volsung while in town that I accidentally found out that the crown could be removed before resting so as to aquire Lover's Comfort (Well Rested and Rested as well) and then putting the crown back on to have as high as +50% XP for all skills with +15%/+10%/+5% of that for 8 hours for "Lover's Comfort"/"Well Rested"/"Rested", respectively. I'm not saying that this may not happen: "The Crown may not retain the standing stone effect you had active before you equipped it. You have to visit both standing stones to gain an extra effect after equipping the Crown.", but I have yet to see it do this in my game on the 360. It was reading this that made me very apprehensive about removing it. I imagine that it is making others apprehensive about removing it as well. I suggest a revision letting players know that removing the Aetherial Crown usually harmless and is a benefit so as to use masks like Volsung as well as unequiping it to gain as high as an extra +15% XP for all skills for 8 hours while having The Lover Stone attached to the crown. Antony (aka. abordoli) (talk) 21:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Magic Weakness and Absorption Can anyone explain the following statement on the page in greater detail? "The 50% weakness to magic from the Apprentice Stone doubles the effects of spell absorption, thus increasing the amount The Atronach Stone absorbs." It seems to me having both the apprentice and atronach stones active would mean you're still suffering double damage, but that the atronach effect means you're essentially only suffering normal damage, while also absorbing extra magicka? I'm just not sure if the above statement is very clear? -- Haravikk (talk) 13:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *I believe it means that the damage taken by the Apprentice stone is transferred into what the Atronach Stone absorbs. LeeVEGETA talk ::Yeah, I'm just wondering if maybe it should read "thus increasing the amount of magicka the Atronach Stone absorbs"? Also, is 50% the correct weakness for the apprentice stone, should it not be 100%? To summarise, I think the line may need changing to: ::"The 100% weakness to magic from the Apprentice Stone doubles the amount of magicka absorbed by the Atronach Stone's effect", or something along those lines, as I think it clarifies what is meant? I just want to double check I'm not mistaking something? -- Haravikk (talk) 15:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It should be 100%, so change if it you want, if it turns out to be a mistake, I'm sure someone will correct it, but I do think you have a good idea there. LeeVEGETA talk 17:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Crown can be upgraded? Went to a workbench and saw that it was on the list for upgrades, required a dwarven metal ingot. Tried it, nothing happened except that it added (Legendary) onto the end of it. (I have maxed my smithing.) Update: loaded to check something, found that the original value was 2250. After upgrading it was up to 4500... I guess if you want to sell it (no idea why anyone would) upgrading would help.Esparc (talk) 14:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Though attractive, this item did nothing for me. Nothing. Just looks pretty on my maniquin now as the substitute for the Ancient Falmer Crown (since console gamers can't have it). Helena Hi there. I see that the page mentions this crown can be upgraded... However, I can't upgrade it. My Dragonborn has the perk for upgrading magical items, and enough Dwarven ingots to sink a ship, yet can't upgrade it at a workbench. Possibly a glitch, but if not any idea why I might not be able to upgrade it? - Loz.neo (talk) 05:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) PS3 bug *Its possible to have up to 3 standing stone perks using the crown. On ps3 1.8 patch with the crown there seems to be a glitch were it will add a new stone and remove the old but then immeditetly add it back. Doing testing atm and will add the steps on how to do it in a new catagory when ive nailed down exactly want does it. ~Zamiake *Having trouble nailing it down the 3 stone glitch some help would be nice guys. I had a 4th stone then i went and spammed the 3 guardian stones (theif mage warrior) then i had and extra stone in my active effects for a total of 3 stone perks. Cant seem to replicate it again. I for sure was able to get it twice, but now i cant seem to get it. i may have also removed the crown when i did it so maybe it acts similar on how u were able to trick the stewarts into selling ur house for free? Any way seems like u may need a 4th stone to start from or it needs timing of removing the crown then puting it back on. ~Zamiake *You can also zero out any stone perks so adding one should also be possiable ~Zamiake 'Warrior Stone Bug' I cant understand why this is happening on one of my saves but for a while i had the thief stone and the warrior stone (warrior was primary for not wearing the crown) to get sneak and archery up at the same time when sneaking though crypts, now though, my combat skills are 100 so i want to have the lover stone and the thief stone to give my pickpocketing etc. a bonus, but for some odd reason, i accepted the lover stone, then the thief stone, so i could have the two, but for some reason whenever i put the crown on it gives me the warrior stone again. It's really getting on my nerves because im working on my alchemy and having it glitch likes this means i nee to take more time, money and effort to get my level up, i cant figure out why its done this but i thought id bring it up, and i dont know if this happens with other standing stones but either way its irritating. If anyone knows why this happens sometimes, please let me know as id like to avoid this in the future. 00:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) *wear crown when you switch stones console to add 13 crowns is it a script so this doesn't work or can you have a crown for each standing stone? Crown Perk Console ID have anyone figured out the Console ID for the Aetherial Crown's perk, cause I don;t know how to scroll up or down in the console 19:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC)